Como el dia y la noche
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Hiccup y Astrid no se soportan desde cierto incidente, ellos se odian; sin embargo, un acontecimiento hará que terminen viviendo bajo el mismo techo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, no sé qué decir…** _ **¿lean? :/**_

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, no tengo nada de nada…**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 (El comienzo del desastre)**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lo digo en serio, si agregamos un poco de nitrato de po…" pero el chico fue interrumpido por un rotundo ¡no!

"Astrid… Sé que va funcionar, solo déjame intentarlo" insistió.

"No es no, solo sigamos las indicaciones del profesor y nada de experimentos raros Haddock" dijo la chica mientras se colocaba los protectores para ojos y tomaba uno de los tubos de ensayo.

"Yo sé que funcionara" murmuró el muchacho mientras vertía un poco de la sustancia en el frasco.

"¡¿qué haces idiota?!" grito la chica arrebatándole la botella, pero con esto solo logro hacer que todo el contenido cayera en el frasco.

El líquido púrpura empezó a burbujear.

Alguien en el aula gritó "¡corran!"

Los responsables solo dijeron "mierda" al unísono.

.

.

En el aula de literatura el profesor cesó su discurso sobre el romanticismo al escuchar un fuerte ruido que provenía del piso de arriba.

La alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar y todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir de sus aulas.

En el laboratorio de química todos salieron tosiendo y frotándose los ojos.

"¡wow! ¿Porque nadie me dijo que la ciencia era tan divertida? Seré un científico loco cuando sea mayor" dijo un chico de cabello rubio.

"Y podremos causar muchas explosiones hermano" habló su hermana gemela, los dos chocaron cabezas y después cayeron inconscientes.

El par responsable del caos traía el cabello revuelto y las batas blancas con varias manchas de alguna sustancia púrpura.

"¡Haddock, Hofferson, a la oficina del director!" ladro el profesor de química.

Hiccup miró con temor a la rubia que le devolvió la mirada con una clara muestra de disgusto.

Juraría que escucho _voy a matarte._

Algunos le dieron miradas de falsa lástima.

Así es damas y caballeros, solo Hiccup Haddock podía tener la suerte de hacer equipo con una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela y arruinarlo.

.

.

"¡¿Acaso todo es un juego para ti?! Ya madura Haddock, lo único que tenías que hacer era seguir las indicaciones, pero nooooo… Era más divertido para ti hacer un maldito desastre"decía una encolerizada Astrid.

"No fue mi intención, yo…"pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No, no era tu intención ¡nunca es tu intención! ¡que Dios no salve cuando lo hagas con intención! Eres un desastre andante Haddock, y ahora por tu culpa tal vez me suspendan"

Hiccup bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños, ella era desesperante, también fue su culpa, nada hubiese pasado si ella no le hubiese arrebatado la botella o si lo hubiese escuchado. Pero claro, la señorita perfecta jamás admitiría que se equivocó y era más fácil culparlo por todo a él como todo el mundo.

"Definitivamente eres un pequeño demonio" continuó la chica "tus padres deberían encerrarte y…"

"¡cállate Astrid!" explotó el chico "lo que pasó también fue tu culpa, deja de gritarme como si tuvieses algún derecho, tú jamás me habías dirigido la palabra hasta que nos emparejaron en química, así que deja de hablar como si supieras algo de mí, no me conoces, no sabes nada ¡así que solo cierra tu maldita boca!" gritó, después abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta, una parte de él aún seguía molesta y la otra estaba demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras que casi queda en shock.

Le había gritado a Astrid Hofferson, ¡Astrid! Quien no sólo era una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, también era capitana del equipo de voleibol, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la favorita de los profesores y cinta negra en karate…

¡Cinta negra en Karate!

Ok, oficialmente estaba muerto, ella no suele ser muy 'piadosa.'

Pero Dios sabe que valió la pena, porque detrás de esa "chica perfecta" claramente se encontraba una maldita bruja, ahora podía verlo.

Vio como ella apretó fuertemente el puño mientras lo miraba con rabia, Hiccup trago grueso y se resignó a recibir el fatídico golpe que gracias a los dioses no llegó porque la puerta se abrió y entró el director.

"Ustedes jovencitos están en serios problemas" dijo el hombre tomando asiento.

"Señor yo no tuve nada que ver…"

"Silencio Hofferson, testigos dicen que también fue tu culpa, y usted Haddock… ¿trata de romper un récord? Creí que inundar el gimnasio había sido su mejor hazaña, pero tratar de explotar el laboratorio de química… Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido"

Hiccup bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

"¿qué tienes en contra de esta escuela? ¿Eres alguna especie de terrorista? ¿Que sigue, dinamita?" el hombre se masajeaba la frente ante una evidente jaqueca.

"No señor, yo… De verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar" dijo el chico.

"¿dónde escuche eso antes?" Dijo el director rodando los ojos "en cuanto a su castigo, no se irán hasta dejar el laboratorio impecable, tienen suerte de que su _experimento_ no resulto peligroso, pero vaya que dejaron un desastre, ya llame a sus padres y tendré una larga charla con ellos, sobre todo con el tuyo Haddock. "

"Sí señor" contestaron los dos adolescentes.

.

.

Sorprendentemente Astrid no intentó matar a Hiccup cuando se quedaron solos limpiando el laboratorio, pero no porque le faltaran ganas de hacerlo, solo no quería empeorar su situación consiguiendo un castigo por agresión.

Pero cada que lo veía le mandaba miradas de muerte que harían temblar a cualquiera.

Todo era su culpa, siempre tiene que ocasionar desastres.

Hiccup limpiaba en silencio, planeaba el discurso que le daría a su padre para desviar otra vez el tema de la academia militar. De no ser por el demonio Hofferson no estaría en ese lío, si lo hubiese escuchado, ahora tendrían la nota más alta de la clase en lugar de limpiar esa cosa rara color púrpura.

.

.

En la oficina del director se encontraba el señor Haddock y la señora Hofferson, que después de escuchar lo ocurrido con sus respectivos hijos veían la forma de salvarlos de una posible suspensión o peor, la expulsión.

"Señor Gray, usted sabe que mi hijo no es un mal muchacho solo es… un poco descuidado, no sabe lo difícil que es para un niño el crecer sin su madre" explicaba el padre de Hiccup.

" _Oh... de nuevo el chantaje"_ pensó el director.

"No dudo eso señor Haddock, pero entiéndanme, tampoco puedo permitir que accidentes como este sigan ocurriendo en esta institución, su hijo es sin duda un chico brillante y un excelente alumno, por lo que no podría expulsarlo aun si quisiera" suspiro resignado.

"En ese caso tampoco mi hija merece ser expulsada por el incidente, ella es una gran estudiante y una niña disciplinada, si ya los puso a hacer la limpieza ¿porque me ha llamado?" preguntó la señora Hofferson.

"Entiendo su punto señora, pero su hija a actuado muy impulsiva últimamente, le aseguro que si no llego a tiempo, ella le hubiese tirado un par de dientes al hijo del señor Haddock, hable con ella por favor, no quiero que una estudiante tan sobresaliente como ella se meta en problemas en un futuro." explicó el director.

La mujer suspiro.

"Bueno, debe saber que desde que su padre y yo nos divorciamos, ha sido bastante duro para ella, él se desentendió de ella y eso le ha afectado muchísimo los últimos meses" explicó la señora Hofferson.

" _¿más chantaje?"_ pensó el director.

"Descuiden señores, sus hijos pueden venir mañana. Solo les pido que hablen con ellos"

Ambos adultos suspiraron de alivio.

.

.

"Difícil ser padre ¿no?" comento la señora Hofferson mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela acompañada por el Estoico Haddock.

"Vaya que sí, uno ya no sabe qué es lo que piensan cuando hacen estas tonterías" respondió Estoico.

"Mi nombre es Miriam" dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

"Estoico" dijo el hombre estrechándola.

"¿Estoico? ¿Estoico Haddock? ¿El boxeador?" preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

"Si, me retire hace más de una década, actualmente soy dueño de un gimnasio y entreno a las nuevas promesas del boxeo"

"Vaya, eso es genial, yo fui a ver algunas de sus peleas, a mi hermano y a mí nos gusta mucho el box" comentó la mujer.

Y así fueron platicando hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

.

 _ **1 año después…**_

 _ **(Casa Haddock)**_

"¿perdon que?" pregunto Hiccup.

"Dije que me voy a casar?" contesto Estoico sereno.

"¿p-pero con quien?

.

 _ **(Casa Hofferson)**_

"Con Estoico Haddock" Dijo Miriam

"¿estas bromeando, verdad?" preguntó Astrid incrédula.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chaaannn... :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen…**

 **Si, triste.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 (conviviendo con el enemigo: primera parte)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV HICCUP**

Pero que linda escena estamos montando.

Sencillamente hermosa.

Los cuatro, cenando juntos, aww… parecemos la familia del comercial de _dragón-cola_ que siempre sale en vísperas navideñas.

Mi padre invitó a Miriam y a su encantadora hija a cenar con nosotros para conocernos mejor y para hacernos a la idea de que pronto seremos una linda familia.

Si quieren mi opinión, Miriam es una persona agradable, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su hija.

Miriam Jones, es la mujer con la que mi padre han estado saliendo durante seis meses y ahora van a casarse, yo solo he hablado con ella una vez hace como cuatro meses, sinceramente no pensé que tuvieran una relación seria, tal vez porque simplemente no podía imaginarme a mi padre saliendo con alguien, nunca tuvo otra pareja desde que mamá murió que fue hace muchos años.

Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Me agrada Miriam, hasta ahora ha sido muy amable y atenta conmigo y parece hacer feliz a mi padre.

Lo que no me agrada es que sea la madre de Astrid Hofferson, ¡esa chica me odia!

Nunca sospeché que eran familia, pues Miriam empezó a usar su apellido de soltera cuando empezó a salir con papá. Pero ahora que las veo juntas es muy notable el parecido que hay madre e hija, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, la sonrisa, las cejas…

Lo único que Astrid no heredó de su madre fue su carácter apacible.

"Así que… Astrid, tu madre me comentó que estudiaste artes marciales, y que te gustan mucho los deportes ¿porque no nos platicas un poco sobre eso?" habló mi padre para deshacerse del incómodo silencio que ambientaba el lugar interrumpido solo por el ruido de los cubiertos.

"Bueno señor Haddock…" Astrid fue interrumpida por papa.

"Por favor solo llama me Estoico" le dijo con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

"Bueno, Estoico, desde pequeña me han gustado mucho los deportes, el año pasado fui la capitana del equipo de voleibol en la secundaria, pero ahora me gustaría probar algo nuevo como la natación, tenis… Incluso podría tomar algunas clases de box" ella dijo, y los tres se empezaron a reír.

Awww… Que linda, quiere quedar bien con mi padre.

Me miró y me dio la sonrisa más falsa que he visto.

Corrección, quiere que yo quede mal con mi padre.

Todo el mundo sabe que los deportes no son precisamente mi fuerte.

Hace años mi padre trató de enseñarme a boxear, la única vez que acerté un golpe casi me rompo la muñeca. Me costó mucho convencerlo de que no era lo mío.

Y ahora ella me los restriega en la cara.

"¿qué hay de ti Hiccup? Oí que te gusta el dibujo" gracias Miriam por notar mi existencia. ya empezaba a sentirme fuera de lugar.

"Ah… Sí'

"..."

 _...silencio._

"¡Oh qué delicioso está el puré de papa!" exclamó Miriam cambiando de tema.

Normalmente soy algo… _parlanchín._ Pero en estos momentos estoy nervioso, y cuando estoy nervioso puedo decir muchas tonterías, y no pienso hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que me odia.

¿Ya mencione que Astrid me odia? Si, ella ME ODIA.

Mientras ellos conversan sobre la victoria de los vikingos (el equipo de fútbol favorito de mi padre) permítanme explicarles por qué la señorita aquí presente y yo, no podemos coexistir.

Todo ocurrió el año pasado, después de cierto incidente en la clase de química en el que nos vimos involucrados, ella me gritó, yo a ella… Y así salí de la lista de cosas que Astrid no sabe que existen, a la lista de cosas que Astrid conoce y no le agradan.

La chica me ve y es como cuando a un niño pequeño le dicen que comerá brócoli.

Si, pone cara de asco.

Pero el problema no fue solo el incidente en el laboratorio, no, ese solo fue el comienzo de lo que llamo " _una serie de eventos desafortunados"_ verán, según mi padre, maestros, compañeros y el resto del mundo en general, yo soy una máquina de desastres.

En mi defensa solo puedo asegurar que solo soy completamente normal y no tengo tendencias maníacas ni nada, solo tengo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento menos adecuado, lo que me ha llevado a meterme en muchos problemas.

Todo el mundo me tiene en muy mal concepto por ello, y bueno, mi maldita lengua sarcástica y sentido del humor incomprendido no ayuda mucho.

Sí… así de triste mi situación.

Astrid al contrario de mí, brilla en todo lo que hace, es buena en los deportes, es bonita, saca buenas calificaciones, según los adultos es madura, es popular, tiene sentido de liderazgo, es el amor platónico de casi todos los chico en la escuela, y bla, bla, bla… _denle el premio de miss perfección de una vez._

Pero yo conozco lo fría, cruel y maligna persona que hay debajo de todo ese brillo. si ella lo sabe y por eso me odia.

¡Dioses! si las cosas no salen como ella espera, se pone tan insoportable.

Aun no logro entender cómo es que me gustaba en el pasado.

Ella es un monstruo.

Debieron verla cuando gané el festival de ciencias y ella quedó en segundo lugar, o cuando me la encontré en un café, chocamos y accidentalmente derrame mí su capuchino en su blusa, casi me mata.

O después de empecé a sacar mejores calificaciones que ella.

Siempre era:

1\. Astrid Hofferson.

2\. Fishlegs Ingerman.

3\. Hiccup Haddock.

Y yo pase de tercer lugar a primero, ¿la razón?

Llevo cinco meses sin meterme en ningún problema que haga que me suspendan, lo que mejora mi rendimiento académico.

Y por esa y muchas razones Astrid me odia, me mira, y frunce el ceño, cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos me empuja, si le dirijo la palabra ella me gruñe ¡Me gruñe!

Imagina decirle a una chica "buenos días" y ella " _Grrrrrr_ "

"¿qué hora es?" y ella " _Grrrrr_ "

"Hasta mañana" y ella " _Grrrrr"_

¡¿Qué demonios significa _Grrrrr_?!

Pero claro, frente a todo el mundo que no sea yo o un degenerado que la acose, es una dama.

No es lindo que te pongan al mismo nivel que un degenerado.

Y juro que nunca he vuelto a gritarle desde lo del incidente en el laboratorio, pero también tengo un límite de paciencia y hace mucho ella lo cruzó.

Y si puede que a veces le conteste con comentarios que puedan alterarla, pero por lo regular trato de evitarla.

Y ahora, ella está aquí, en mi casa, cenando…

Y la próxima vez que vuelva será para quedarse.

Si, los dioses me odian.

.

 **POV ASTRID…**

¿Saben que es peor que tus padres se separen y que tu madre se case con otro hombre, lo que significa que jamás van a volver?

Que el tipo con quien se va casar tenga un hijo de tu edad, y sea el mismo idiota que te hace la vida imposible en la escuela.

No, no soy una niña inmadura que le hará un drama a su madre porque no puede llevarse bien con su futuro _hermanastro…_ odio eso.

Ella merece ser feliz, y aunque no puedo dejar de querer a mi padre, sé que él fue un idiota por abandonarla.

Y Estoico parece buen tipo.

No, no estoy para nada contenta de que mi madre haya ocultado su relación durante tanto tiempo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si no resignarme?

Estoico es un buen sujeto, desde que mamá me confesó sus planes de boda no deja de hablarme de él, y cuánto lamenta no habérmelo dicho antes porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría y lo difícil que era hablar conmigo desde que papá se fue.

Sé que el ya no volverá, al menos no para volver a ser la familia que solíamos ser antes.

Resignarme es lo único que queda ahora.

Si mamá es feliz todo está bien.

¡¿Pero vivir con Hiccup Haddock?! ¡Dioses no sé si pueda soportarlo!

Seré clara respecto a él, LO O-DI-O, así de simple.

En serio, lo veo y tengo que reprimir la necesidad de sacarle un ojo.

Bueno, tal vez eso es un poco exagerado, mmm… ¿picarle un ojo?

Y si se preguntan" ¿porque Astrid? ¿Porque odias a este aparentemente inofensivo muchacho?"

Que de inofensivo no tiene nada, debería estar en una correccional para menores.

Pues yo me creo eso de "fue un accidente, no fue mi intención" si claro, demasiados accidentes a su alrededor no son coincidencia.

Todo empezó el año pasado, un desastre en el laboratorio de química nos metió en problemas, él era mi compañero en la clase, y hasta entonces nunca había cruzado palabra con él, digamos que el desastre fue nuestra culpa. Y admito que me porte muy irracional en su momento y no quería admitir que también fue mi culpa.

Estaba enojada por asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con él, y le grité… Pero él también me grito así que quedamos a mano ¿no?

Entonces llegó el director justo cuando iba a golpearlo, si, sé que eso no fue muy correcto.

Y me enteré de que él también fue el culpable de inundar el gimnasio meses antes.

Y pensé ¡hijo de p***! Ese día mi equipo y yo teníamos partido, no pudimos usar el gimnasio, el evento se canceló y para no tener un conflicto con la escuela visitante perdimos por default.

Y las cosas no acaban ahí, nooo…

De repente el empezó a superarme en todo, yo era la número uno y ahora solo soy la segundona de un idiota.

Y si, sé que eso es inmaduro de mi parte pero ¡dioses!

El ni siquiera estudia, se la pasa haciendo dibujitos o se queda dormido en todas las clases.

Arrogante presumido.

Y siempre tiene que ser tan sarcástico y antipático.

Es como "huy mírenme, soy más inteligente que ustedes, hago chistes que nadie entiende y destruyó lo que quiera porque mi padre paga todo lo que rompa de todas formas."

¡Estúpido niño rico mimado! Está muy equivocado si cree que me va a ver la cara de tonta, a mí no me engaña con su cara de "no rompo ni un plato" como a mi madre.

Mi madre, que se ha portado tan amable con él toda la noche y el solo responde con monosílabos a cada pregunta que le hace, ¡dioses que molesto!

¡De verdad quiero picarle un ojo!

.

 **POV HICCUP**

Papa acompañó a Miriam y Astrid a su casa, yo subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, no tenía sueño solo quería pensar.

Era extraño, por primera vez en mis 16 años estoy presente en una cena familiar y me sentí tan ajeno a la situación, fuera de lugar, como si estorbara.

Mi padre nunca fue una persona muy abierta, cuando hablamos, nunca es de nada importante, él prefiere ignorarme la mayor parte del tiempo, antes siempre buscaba la forma de llamar su atención pero las cosas no salían muy bien, con el tiempo me rendí, deje de tratar de ser el hijo que él espera, y dejó de importarme si a él le parecía o no.

Sólo nos convertimos en dos extraños que comparten un techo.

Goober, un amigo de mi padre, cree que es porque yo le recuerdo a mamá, que no solo me parezco más físicamente a ella, sino que también heredé su carácter. Él me dijo que papá no siempre fue así, que cambio mucho desde que ella murió.

Yo no sé cómo entender eso, no puedo imaginarlo.

He escuchado a muchas personas diciendo cosas como "pobre de mí, que debe ser difícil crecer sin mi madre y todo eso" ella murió antes de que yo pudiera recordarla, no estoy seguro cómo me afectaría la muerte de alguien que no conocí.

Admito que siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo era ella, no sólo en sus fotografías, saber cómo hubiese sido vivir con ella, ser su hijo.

Pero jamás lo sabré y es algo que ya supere, o eso quiero pensar.

Me acostumbre a estar solo, y desde que papá está con Miriam poco a poco ha ido superando la muerte de mamá, supongo, y ha tratado de ser más mi padre, pero es extraño.

No digo que me moleste, me agrada saber que me quiere y todo eso, pero sinceramente no sé cómo actuar al respecto, no estoy acostumbrado a ser parte de una familia y esta noche vi algo muy parecido a una y yo no supe ser parte de ella.

Me siento como un idiota.

Sentí un peso sobre mi estómago, y escuché un suave ronroneo.

"Hola toothless" salude a mi gato negro que se encontraba encima de mí.

"¿dónde te habías metido minino escurridizo?" pregunte.

Obviamente no recibí respuesta.

" ¿Sabes amigo? Papá va a casarse en unas semanas y traerá a una bruja mala a esta casa, y no, no estoy hablando de la madrastra, si no de su malvada hija" Toothless se me quedó viendo sin comprender.

"No dejes que te lleve al lado oscuro, después de todo a las brujas le agrada la compañía de gatitos negros como tu querido amigo"

Toothless maulló y yo me empecé a reír.

Dieciséis años y platicando con un gato como si me entendiera, ya veo porque no tengo novia.

.

.

Los días parecían avanzar muy rápido, cuando menos me lo imagine, estaba posando ante una cámara, a mi derecha mi padre en traje, Miriam a su lado en un elegante y discreto vestido de novia y junto a ella, en el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba, Astrid, vestida en un bonito vestido azul cielo y el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado.

Y ahí estábamos, una nueva familia formada por piezas rotas de otras.

En cuanto a Astrid, ella se dedicó a ignorarme las últimas dos semanas, cuando nos reunimos los cuatros, era igual como en la cena del primer día.

Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo será mi vida ahora que viviremos juntos.

Pero sé que no será muy agradable.

.

 **POV ASTRID**

Mamá se veía hermosa, y tenía una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

La boda fue un evento muy íntimo, solo algunos de los amigos más cercanos y familiares.

Todo fue maravilloso, no es muy común que una chica se sienta feliz con el matrimonio de su madre con otro hombre, pero ella de verdad estaba radiante y Estoico había demostrado en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, que ella de verdad le importa, y que quiere hacerla feliz, para mí eso es suficiente.

Todo fue encantador, sí, todo menos el hijo del novio.

Al menos pudo fingir un poco de alegría, pero no.

Estuvo todo el tiempo con cara de funeral.

Ese chico me provoca jaqueca...

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen :‛(**

.

* * *

.

 **Capitúlo 3 (conviviendo con el enemigo, segunda parte)**

.

.

"No son unos niños pequeños, así que sean maduros y diganme QUE PASO" hablo Estoico con autoridad.

"¡él/ella empezó!" dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos adolescentes cubiertos de pintura mientras señalaban al otro.

A Estoico le dieron ganas de golpearse la cara.

"no es posible, Hiccup, solo te pedí que ayudaras a Astrid a pintar su habitación, no que iniciaran una guerra de pintura"

"ella empezó, la chica tiene problemas de la ira, debería tomar terapia psicológica o hacer yoga" se defendió el muchacho.

"disculpeme _señor problemas de autoridad"_ le dijo Astrid, después miró a su padrastro "por cierto Estoico, escuche que la escuela militar de California tiene un gran sistema disciplinario ¿porque no revisamos los folletos?"

"¡No voy a ir a una escuela militar!" grito Hiccup.

"¡es lo mejor para ti!" ahora era Astrid quien levantó la voz.

"¡No es cierto, y eso no lo decides tu!

" _chicos"_

"¡todo es tu culpa por criticar los colores que escogí!" grito Astrid.

"¡¿Azul con amarillo?! ¿enserio? que gran elección!"

" _chicos"_

"¡Es mi cuarto, y yo decido de qué color lo pintaré, además yo no digo nada de tus paredes verde vómito!"

"¡¿entraste a mi habitación?!"

" _niños"_

"¡buscaba mi cepillo!"

"¡¿y por que mierda yo tendría tu cepillo?!"

" _Hiccup, Astrid"_

"oh no lo se, para peinar esa bola de pelos que llamas gato"

"¡con mi Toothless no te metas!"

"¡¿quien diablos nombra toothless a un gato?!

" **¡Suficiente ustedes dos!"** Estoico ya había perdido la paciencia. Esos dos se habían estado ignorando como si el otro no existiera desde el primer día que Astrid y Miriam habían llegado.

Pensó que ponerlos a hacer algo juntos sería buena idea para que aprendieran a convivir.

El y Miriam se habían percatado de que no se llevaban muy bien, pero no pensaron que fuese a ese nivel.

Ahora los dos habían dejado un desastre en una habitación y se encontraban cubiertos de pintura azul, amarillo y verde.

"No se como, pero limpian todo eso, y esta vez no quiero pleitos, o estarán castigados sin salir hasta que cumplan cincuenta ¿entendido?"

"..."

"..."

"Pregunte si entendieron"

"Siiii" dijeron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

"Bien, recogeré a Miriam del trabajo y llamaré a un pintor para que se encargue de eso en vista de que ustedes no pueden, comportence mientras no estoy" y después de decir eso se marchó cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

"No se tu, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que está enojado" habló el chico.

"Cierra la boca Haddock" dijo Astrid en tono de advertencia.

"Bien, tomaré una ducha, necesito sacar la pintura de mi cabello" informó Hiccup.

"Wow, wow, alto ahí, ,¿no conoces el dicho _las damas primero?"_

"Sí" dijo Hiccup, después miró a los lados "pero no veo ninguna" y tras decir esto corrió hacia el cuarto de baño donde se encerró.

"¡Tuuuu! Hijo de… de… Tu padre!"

"Que brillante Hofferson" se burló el muchacho al otro lado de la puerta, después se escuchó el ruido de agua cayendo e Hiccup se puso a cantar como si nada.

" _a donna è mobileeee  
qual piuma al vento  
muta d'accento  
e di pensiero"_

" _¡ahrg! ¡idiota!"_ Astrid pateó la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

" _Lala lalarala, lala lalarala"_ seguía escuchando la voz de Hiccup.

.

 **POV ASTRID**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que mamá y yo nos mudamos con los Haddock, el primer día el idiota y yo hicimos algo que al principio no creí que fuera posible.

Hablamos.

Y al final llegamos a un acuerdo.

Lo sé, sorprendente.

El acuerdo era que, ya que yo no lo soporto, ni el a mi, y para evitar discusiones que nos meterían en problemas con nuestros padres, debíamos ignorarnos, no hablarnos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, y también que estaba prohibido entrar en la habitación del otro.

Y así, se mantendría la paz en este hogar.

Me di cuenta que al igual que en la escuela, Haddock pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo, por lo que no tenia que lidiar con el todo el tiempo.

Eso solo duro la primera semana, nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de la indiferencia con la que nos tratábamos y creyeron que deberíamos aprender a convivir, así que nos hicieron trabajar en equipo en varias actividades.

Como lavar los platos después de la cena… ahora mamá comprara una vajilla nueva.

Hacer las compras… Nos vetaron de un mini súper.

Si uno de los dos salía, el otro debía acompañarlo, pero al final cada quien se iba por su lado.

Y después está lo de pintar mi habitación…

Si, mala idea.

Habíamos dividido el trabajo, el pintaría con azul y yo con amarillo, después el idiota hizo un comentario sobre que era la peor combinación que haya visto después de abrir las latas de pintura, pues los colores eran muy vistosos.

Él tenía razón.

Pero no era mi culpa, yo había pedido azul cielo y amarillo paja, y en su lugar me trajeron azul eléctrico y amarillo mostaza.

Demasiado llamativo.

Yo se lo expliqué y él preguntó si se los había pedido a su padre, yo le dije que si.

"Wow, que brillante Hofferson, pensar que alguien como él sepa diferenciar los tonos de un color ¿sabes que fue boxeador y no decorador de interiores, cierto?"

¡Ese maldito tono sarcástico!

"¿ahora que haremos con toda esta pintura?"

y yo… No se, solo le pase la brocha por la cara.

Y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra… Y terminamos cubiertos de pintura amarilla, azul… Y verde

.

 **POV HICCUP**

 **.**

Día 13 viviendo con Astrid Hofferson, sorprendentemente sigo con vida. No se cuanto tiempo seguiré a salvo...

Ok, ya hablando enserio, resulta increíble que aun no me haya golpeado.

Me baño de pintura... Pero no me ha golpeado.

Creo que tengo cierta inmunidad con su madre presente.

La verdad yo intente llevar las cosas tranquilamente cumpliendo su petición de la regla de indiferencia.

Pero no duro mucho, y ahora no pienso dejarme intimidar, en la escuela puede tener a todos a sus pies y en la casa puede que me haya quitado la casi inexistente atención que me daba mi padre.

Pero no pienso ceder.

No voy a convertirme en su tapete, tengo dignidad.

Abrí la puerta del baño y mire a los lados antes de salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Conociendo a Astrid podía mancharme nuevamente de pintura ahora que estoy limpio.

Además que por ganarle el baño, olvide llevar ropa...

Que genio.

Por cierto ¿sabían que nadie en la escuela sabe que vivimos juntos?

Creo que la única que lo sabe es una amiga suya llamada Ruffnut, el otro día, pase casualmente junto a ellas y Tuffnut le dijo "mira, tu hermanito"

Astrid cerro con fuerza su casillero y le dijo "¡el no es mi hermano."

En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella, el que nuestros padres se hayan casado no nos obliga a nosotros a actuar como si fuésemos familia.

Además esto no durara para siempre, dentro de un año iremos a la universidad y con suerte no en la misma, después cada quien tomara su camino por separado y FIN.

Esto solo es temporal.

Baje a Toothless de mi almohada y me recoste en la cama para dormir, por ciertas razones no puedo hacerlo mucho en la noche, además ya termine mis deberes, y de todas formas dormir de día no arruinara la muy activa vida social que no tengo.

.

 **Al día siguiente, en la escuela...**

 **.**

 **POV ASTRID**

 **.**

Y otra vez esta durmiendo...

Duerme toda la noche ¿como puede seguir teniendo sueño en el día?

Los primeros días viviendo con el, empecé a creer que tal ves se pasaba toda la noche estudiando, eso explicaría las buenas calificaciones y que se la pase durmiendo de día.

Pero no, a menos que tenga visión nocturna, porque las luces de su habitación siempre están apagadas.

¿porque demonios duerme tanto?

Y no, no es narcolepsia.

O tal vez... nunca esta en su habitación en las noches...

Naaa... Ridículo.

Me estoy haciendo un drama donde no lo hay.

"¿que tanto le ves a tu hermanito?" Ruffnut me pateo por debajo de la mesa, estábamos comiendo en la cafetería, Haddock estaba a varios metros con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos sobre la mesa, un chico se llevo su almuerzo y el ni lo noto.

Idiota.

"no es mi hermano, y solo me preguntaba como es que una persona puede dormir tanto, creo que oculta algo" conteste "¡y no me patees!" le dije devolviéndole el golpe en el tobillo.

Ruffnut le hecho una mirada a Hiccup.

"tal vez solo necesita su sueño de belleza, hay que admitir que se puso algo caliente desde el verano pasado, quien lo diría..." dijo para después darle un sorbo a su malteada.

"eso es estúpido, Hiccup es todo menos caliente¿ok?" dije enfatizando la palabra _caliente_ entre comillas.

"si, ser nerd y un bicho raro le baja muchos puntos, además necesita algo más de musculo, mm... vives con el... ¿lo has visto sin camisa?" preguntó como si nada.

"¡noo!" Dios no, no.

"ya, solo decía... ¿porque no lo espías?"

"¡no quiero verlo desnudo! Lo odio" dije en tono ofendido.

"no que lo espies para verlo desnudo tontita, para saber que hace por las noches, si sospechas que anda en algo, atraparlo con las manos en la masa... Y después puedes contarmerlo.

"eres una chismosa... además eso es ridic... No, espera... Es brillante"

Si Haddock realmente oculta algo, tengan por seguro que lo descubriré.

.

* * *

.

 **¿que pasa con Hiccup? ¿oculta algo? 7-7**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y por comentar.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Ha pasado algún tiempo… pero volví. Mis excusas baratas seguro no les interesan así que me limitare a decirles que espero que disfruten el capítulo y que estaré actualizando cada semana. (Esto no está muerto)**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecieron antes, no son míos ahora y es casi seguro que jamás lo serán (triste, lo sé.)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 (espiando al enemigo)**

.

.

 **POV HICCUP**

"Los dioses te bendijeron con un don, y tu amigo no lo estas aprovechando"

Cerré mi casillero y le di una mirada condescendiente a Tuffnut, quien hace unos meses se autoproclamo mi guía espiritual cuando según él, perdí el camino. Él dice que los hijos de Loki deben apoyarse cuando uno de sus hermanos se desvía del sendero del caos.

"Tuff, enserio no estoy interesado en destruir nada, porque no solo haces las paces con tu hermana y roban… no sé, ¿un banco?"

Es lindo hacer amigos, pero Tuffnut está loco y yo no quiero terminar en la escuela militar o peor, en prisión. A veces creo que los gemelos de verdad están bendecidos por alguna deidad, se meten en tantos líos pero rara vez pagan las consecuencias, yo por otra parte siempre termino jodido. Quizá Tuff tenga razón y es Loki castigándome por no tener fe y… _¿Qué mierda?_ Genial, la locura es contagiosa.

Olvidando mis divagaciones mentales mire Tuff quien frunció el ceño.

"ella ahora está muy ocupada haciendo cosas de chicas como para seguir su instinto natural de destrucción, Loki sabe lo mucho que he rezado por el perdón de su alma…" dijo de verdad afligido. "Tu hermana me quito a la mía, no es justo"

Yo suspire.

"primero, Astrid no es mi hermana, y segundo, tal vez solo sea una fase… deberías insistir más en que pase tiempo contigo, ya sabes… sirviendo al dios del caos y todo eso _… y así dejes de molestarme"_ murmure lo último.

"si… quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes. Estoy celoso de ti, tienes una gran relación con Astrid."

¿Eh?

"Astrid no es mi hermana Tuff y no nos llevamos para nada bien"

"ya, pero su mama ahora es tu mama, y viven juntos y rompen cosas juntos… vi lo del mini súper, fue hermoso, el gerente tenía la cara tan roja de ira después de tropezarse con esa banana y caer sobre el yogurt derramado… (Suspiro) una obra de arte. ¿No es lo que los hermanos hacen?"

Vaya, estoy sintiendo algo de pena por él.

"ok… ¿sabes? Llego tarde a clase y no quiero problemas… bien, adiós y suerte con… lo que sea que hagas"

Me marcho de ahí lo más rápido posible. Insisto, algo está mal con ese chico y de verdad se me hace tarde.

Siempre que entro a clases me siento lo más alejado de Astrid, normalmente junto a Fishleggs. Entierro la cabeza en mis brazos y escucho la clase un rato antes de tomar una pequeña siesta.

Bueno, esto es un día normal para mí. Evitar a Astrid o pelear con ella, escuchar las divagaciones de Tuff sobre dioses caóticos y sus problemas familiares, tratar de no caerme dormido cada vez que el profesor de Historia cuenta una anécdota "interesante" sobre su juventud, Ignorar a tipos engreídos como snotlout charlar con fishlegs de vez en cuando (un chico agradable con un cuerpo enorme y una actitud muy amable) hablamos sobre comics o videojuegos, no diría que somos muy buenos amigos pero tal vez conocidos amistosos. Me gusta hablar con el sobre cosas banales pero no me imagino contándole mis problemas en una charla de corazón a corazón y esas cosas…

Mis días, últimamente, son muy tranquilos hasta que ELLA aparece.

¿Un chico no puede tener algo de paz ni cuando llega a casa? A veces lo único que quiero es llegar, dejarme caer sobre la cama y dormir mientras mi gato ronronea en mi espalda, pero noooo.

Ella toca mi puerta como queriéndola derribar y me acusa de haber escondido sus vestido, su zapato, su peine o cualquier otra tontería que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de buscar bien… Y entonces abro la puerta le digo que no tengo ni idea de donde deja sus cosas, ella me gruñe (si, ama gruñir) y le digo que está loca, ella me llama raro o idiota, le cierro la puerta en la cara, ella patea la puerta mientras me grita, yo gruño en la almohada (creo que se volvió contagioso,) vuelvo a abrir la puerta de mala gana y solo para que me deje en paz me pongo a ayudarla a encontrar la estúpida cosa que perdió. Si la encontramos solo hace ¡hmp! Y se encierra en su cuarto y yo en el mío, y si no, la discusión sobre quien es más estúpido se alarga hasta que llegan nuestros padres y nos mandan a nuestra habitación.

Ella será mi muerte, eso es seguro.

.

 **POV ASTRID**

Usa drogas, esa es mi teoría.

Peor aún, creo que las vende.

Tal vez solo soy paranoica pero él actúa raro y no creo que este metido en nada bueno. Ruffnut dice que he exagerado con el consejo que me dio de espiarlo y que estoy actuando como uno de esos detectives en las series policiacas que se obsesionan con la captura del asesino.

Que lleve un diario de investigación no quiere decir que este obsesionada.

Según los datos que he reunido me llevan a pensar que el señorito tiene un secreto. Oculta algo, puedo olerlo.

Primero, que duerma tanto durante el día es clara señal de que tiene una noche muy ocupada. Cuando no está durmiendo se la pasa pegado a su teléfono, para alguien que no habla con casi nadie en la escuela le llegan muchos mensajes de texto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo con el hermano psicópata de Ruffnut, quien tiene serios problemas con las drogas, Ruff dice que su locura es natural… pero yo aún tengo mis dudas. Muy sospechoso que siempre este detrás de Hiccup. Otro dato curioso es que él siempre tiene dinero, bueno, es un niño rico, Estoico es una ex estrella del boxeo, está muy bien económicamente. Pero Estoick no es de los que consiente a sus hijos comprándole todo lo que quieran y hasta ahora Hiccup no es de los que piden dinero. Y aunque él no trabaja siempre tiene dinero. ¿Cómo lo sé? La vez que hicimos un desastre en el mini súper él se ofreció a pagar los daños a cambio de que no llamaran a la policía o a nuestros padres, eso no sirvió de mucho para evitar que nos desterraran para siempre. Fue mucho dinero y cuando pregunte de donde lo había sacado dijo que estaba ahorrando para comprarse un celular nuevo, no parecía dolerle mucho el perder tanto dinero y días después se había comprado el celular ¿raro, no? Además están todos esos gastos en videojuegos, comics y juguetes (el los llama figuras de acción coleccionables). Estoy segura de que su padre no paga ni de chiste sus caprichos infantiles.

Lo ven, aquí hay algo raro.

Y Ruffnut dice que soy paranoica ja ja ja. Solo esperen a que consiga pruebas. Hiccup es un delincuente juvenil y voy a demostrarlo.

¿Y saben? es muy molesto ver a mi madre tratando de ser agradable con él y que el bastardo no lo valore. A mi puede odiarme todo lo que quiera pero no tiene derecho a ser tan grosero con mi mama y fingir que no se da cuenta.

A veces ella intenta empezar una conversación o lo invita a pasar el rato con nosotros y el siempre responde con monosílabos, él siempre está ocupado, él siempre se encierra en su habitación. ¿No puede intentarlo al menos por su padre?

El chico es un dolor de cabeza…

El será mi muerte, eso es seguro.

.

 **POV HICCUP**

Últimamente me siento acosado.

En serio, no puedo ni servirme cereal sin sentir los ojos de Astrid en mi nuca.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo y no me avergüenza admitirlo, ella actúa como un depredador acechando a su presa antes de atacar.

¿Les comente que es cinta negra? La chica es peligrosa, está loca y me odia, es totalmente comprensible que este asustado.

No, no soy gallina.

He cancelado algunos de mis planes pues temo que ella meta sus narices.

¿Sospecha algo?

¿Sabe algo?

¿Va a chantajearme? ¿Delatarme? ¿O solo planea mi muerte?

Voy a volverme loco a este paso… creo que le diré a papa que quiero pasar unos días en casa de Gobber, él no lo tomara muy bien… pero estoy seguro que también extraña la paz en su hogar y esta solo volverá manteniéndonos a Astrid y a mí lo más lejos posible, al menos por un tiempo.

Se lo diré hoy mismo en cuanto llegue a casa.

¿Saben?

Normalmente la falta de sueño me pone irritable, mi mal humor hace que sea más fácil caer en las provocaciones de Astrid. Pero no siempre es así, mi padre y Astrid exageran todo eso de que me la paso durmiendo durante el día y que me desvelo mucho. Lo hago, sí, pero no a diario, un par de días a la semana a lo mucho. Los otros días que estoy bien descansado, soy como lechuga fresca y de muy buen humor.

Hoy es uno de esos maravillosos días.

Me senté a desayunar después de dar de comer a mi gato.

Nada de café hoy, no lo necesito, hoy toca cereal con fruta y miel, mucha miel. Me gustan las cosas dulces.

"imagínalo, amigo, un fin de semana completo lejos de rubias perversas, genial ¿no?" le dije a Tooth, que comía muy feliz.

Mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de Heather.

 _¿Vendrás este sábado?_

Me apresure a contestar.

 _Cuenta conmigo._

Ella respondió rápidamente y continúe comiendo mi cereal.

Escuche un gruñido y mire al demonio de ojos azules.

Astrid estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados.

Su expresión era la de alguien que encontró una mosca en su sopa.

No Astrid, hoy no vas a amargarme el día.

Me aclare la voz.

"buenos días su alteza ¿gusta acompañar a los plebeyos en la mesa, o espera que un sirviente le lleve el desayuno a sus aposentos?" pegunte con un mal intento de acento británico.

Ella rodo los ojos, sin decirme nada tomo un plato, se sirvió cereal, luego leche y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, justo frente a mí.

Papa y Mirian seguían dormidos, ninguno de los dos trabaja tan temprano así que las mañanas, por desgracia, somos solo Astrid y yo. Anteriormente nuestros padres nos acompañaban en el desayuno antes de que nos fuéramos a la escuela pero creo que se hartaron de nosotros y nuestra no tan agradable interacción.

Astrid seguía con su mirada clavada en mí, diría que sus ojos son muy bonitos si no pareciera que quiere volarme la cabeza con ellos.

"¿miel?" pregunte sin salir del papel de sir Hiccup. Normalmente no me atrevo a hacer este tipo de ridiculeces pero ella ya me tiene en el peor de los conceptos, agregar mal comediante y pésimo actor a su lista es lo de menos, y he descubierto que es más placentero fastidiarla con fingida amabilidad; mientras yo estoy tranquilo y feliz, ella se retuerce por dentro sabiendo que no puede reclamar nada porque aparentemente no estoy haciendo nada malo. Este poder puede ser delicioso a veces.

Ella tomo la miel con brusquedad.

Yo sonreí amablemente.

"¿no es un día precioso?" dije.

"vete a la mierda Haddock"

Hice una mueca de sorpresa muy falsa.

"¡mi lady! No es propio de una joven dama expresarse con tal vulgaridad en presencia de un caballero"

"Hiccup, basta. No eres gracioso"

"ahh… está bien, pero me rompe el corazón la crueldad con la que me trata mi lady" hice una mueca triste.

"deja de actuar raro, te lo he dicho muchas veces"

"¿raro?" dije inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Ella gruño (como siempre) pero no dijo nada más.

El desayuno continuo en silencio.

Y el marcador queda uno a cero a favor de Hiccup Haddock.

El bravo caballero ha salido victorioso tras enfrentar a la dragona histérica, el público hace una ovación de pie.

¡Si!

.

 **POV ASTRID**

Genial, Sir Hiccup apareció otra vez…

No sé qué es más molesto, cuando también me grita o cuando actúa como aristócrata inglés.

Enserio, a veces quiero matar a ese tipo.

Pero adelante, que se divierta burlándose de mí, cuando descubra su secreto no le quedarán ganas de hacerse el gracioso.

Intente agregar miel a mi cereal pero nuestro amigo aristócrata se la acabo y me dio el recipiente vacío, antes de que pudiera reclamar tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo.

"maldito"

Su gato me miro y empezó a frotarse en mi pierna.

"lo siento chico, pero amigo de mi enemigo no es mi amigo" el siguió frotándose y ronroneando. Suspire y le acaricie las orejas.

"tienes suerte de ser lindo… ¿y si te unes a mi bando?" él se apartó de mí y se fue con una clara indiferencia. "ok vete, total no iba llevarme bien con un gato con tan pésimo gusto en personas"

Oh mierda… ahora yo también le hablo al gato.

Creo que también soy rara.

¡Pero Hiccup es más raro!

.

* * *

 **N/A: Les dejo unas escenas extras como un intento de compensación.**

 **.**

 **EXTRA 1 (el guía espiritual)**

 **.**

 **4 meses atrás…**

"Tuffnut, de verdad, no quiero unirme a tu religión pagana" Hiccup dijo exasperado.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, servir a Loki no tiene nada que ver con tus creencias, basta con tener un espíritu libre y caótico que haga de cada desastre una obra de arte de la que nuestro dios este orgulloso" había un brillo en los ojos de Tuffnut que hizo pensar un poco a Hiccup… el castaño negó con la cabeza espantando pensamientos absurdos.

"de verdad, fueron accidentes, y ya no quiero meterme en problemas, tengo que demostrar que de verdad puedo ser responsable y no lo hare acompañándote en tu pequeña aventura"

"¡pero incendiar buzones es divertido!"

"es ilegal"

"ilegal es sinónimo de divertido"

Hiccup se preguntó si Tuff de verdad sabía lo que eran los sinónimos.

"no lo creo… ¿Por qué no solo llevas a tu hermana y ya?"

"ella se convirtió en una chica"

Hiccup parpadeo un par de veces.

"creí que siempre fue una chica"

"si, pero ahora quiere actuar como una y es horrible" el muchacho rubio puso cara de asco, después miro muy serio al castaño "Ahora tú serás mi hermano porque has demostrado ser un digno hijo de Loki"

"eso es lindo de tu parte tuff, pero realmente prefiero no meterme en problemas"

"no pude salvar a mi hermana de la tentación del mundo femenino pero al menos te salvare a ti. Hiccup, yo seré tu guía, juntos haremos que aceptes a Loki en tu corazón, lo prometo"

" _tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…"_ pensó Hiccup angustiado, Tuffnut por otro lado estaba… decidido.

 **.**

* * *

 **EXTRA 2 (el mini súper)**

 **.**

"no estamos llevando esa basura, no es sano" dijo Astrid regresando la caja de donas, las galletas y las gomitas de pandita que Hiccup metió al carrito.

"oye, las pagare con mi dinero ¿ok? Así que vienen con nosotros" Hiccup las volvió a meter.

"¿Cómo esperas crecer sano y fuerte comiendo esta basura?"

"es MI basura, además ahora soy más alto que tu" Hiccup abrazo la bolsa de panditas.

"pero no más fuerte, y no llevaremos esto" Astrid se la arrebato.

"dije que lo pagaría"

"pero no entraran las cosas que de verdad son esenciales"

"no exageres, no es como si me llevara toda el área de confitería, así que se van con nosotros" los metió en el carrito.

"se quedan"

"se van"

"se quedan"

"se van"

"deja de actuar como un niño"

"deja de actuar como una madre controladora"

Siguieron arrebatándose los dulces de Hiccup hasta que la caja de donas salió volando.

Un empleado terminaba una pirámide de latas con comida para gatos cuando una caja con donas le cayó en la cara, el perdió el equilibrio y cayó derribando la pirámide. Las latas rodaron por el piso haciendo que algunas personas tropezaran, un tipo con sobre peso resbalo y tiro algunas botellas. Alguien estrello su carrito con un estante haciendo que varios frascos de café se rompieran, una gran botella de Coca-Cola cayo y el líquido se derramo, un estante completo con detergentes se vino abajo.

El gerente llego enojado. Grito "¿¡quién lo hizo?!"

Y una viejita señalo con su bastón a la pareja adolecente que se había quedado congelada peleando una bolsa con panditas.

El gerente camino con paso firme hacia ellos pero una inconveniente banana se interpuso en su camino haciéndolo caer sobre yogurt derramado, su cara estaba muy roja. Tal vez por rabia o vergüenza, quizá por ambas.

Lanzo una mirada asesina a la parejita.

"¡lo pagare, lo juro! Pero no llame a la policía" se apresuró a decir Hiccup que aprovecho el momento para poner a salvo sus panditas de las crueles manos de Astrid.

"¡ustedes…! ¡No quiero volver a verlos por aquí hasta que el maldito infierno se congele ¿entienden?!" grito el hombre aún más rojo, las venas de su cuello resaltaban mucho.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente.

Mientras tanto un chico rubio de cabello largo se limpiaba lágrimas de orgullo después de un espectáculo tan glorioso, hubiese aplaudido pero también estaba algo nostálgico.

* * *

 **Extra 3 (colorida y desagradable sorpresa)**

 **.**

Estoico estaba de buen humor, había ido a almorzar a un nuevo restaurante que preparaba un bistec… simplemente una delicia. Se lo había recomendado su nueva y flamante esposa a quien cada día amaba más. También había sido un día bastante productivo en el gimnasio y estaba seguro que su plan para derribar las diferencias entre su hijo y su hijastra daría frutos, después de todo Astrid, aunque era una chica de carácter fuerte, también era muy agradable y madura, bastante simpática. Hiccup, terco como su madre y eso sí, muy torpe, no era rencoroso, era amable, empático y con algo de esfuerzo hasta responsable.

Seguro podían ser amigos muy rápido si ponían de su parte.

Estoico asintió mientras entraba a la casa y subía las escaleras para ver el progreso de los muchachos.

Si, son buenos chicos…

Abre la puerta, un desastre de pintura por todos lados, Hiccup de un lado de la habitación sosteniendo una brocha como empuñando una espada y Astrid del otro lado también como una brocha en una posición parecida.

Parecían esgrimistas, unos muy manchados esgrimistas.

El gato de hiccup le pasó rozando por la pierna, el pobre animal tenía las patas llenas de pintura.

¿Buenos chicos?

¡Demonios del averno!

.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden comentar por si quieren hacerme una crítica, decirme que les gusto, que no, regañarme por casi abandonar la historia…**

 **Una sincera disculpa por la espera pero ya saben… cosas de la vida… terminamos demasiado ocupados para seguir con ciertos pasatiempos y cuando el mundo parece tener orden y las preocupaciones desaparecen, es cuando decidimos retomar esos pequeños caprichos de los que nos vimos frustrados. Volveré a trabajar en mis historias y tal vez corregir algunas cosas.**

 **¡feliz dia de san Valentín (yo lo odio) y Hasta la próxima semana!**


End file.
